This invention relates generally to magnetic tape players or recording and reproducing devices, and more particularly to a track indicating mechanism to be used in such tape players and recording and reproducing devices having eight tracks.
Ordinarily, the magnetic tape recording and reproducing devices of a cartridge type and having eight tracks are equipped in the dashboard or in the neighborhood of an automobile or automotive vehicle, so that the compactness of the devices, reliability of operation, and an aesthetically pleasant appearance are desired.